Red Light Special
by DameEris
Summary: Rating: M Summary: RedQueen AU Regina is a successful defense attorney up for partner in her firm if only she can improve her social skills. Can escort Red help her to relax and socialize better? What relief could she possibly provide? And how will it change them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** At this point, I see no need for warnings UNLESS you have an issue with escorts and/or borderline sexual harassment in the workplace. That is all for now. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Red Light Special**

Chapter One

The incessant ringing of phones in the cubicles beyond her office are an endless source of aggravation. Regina Mills is in the middle of preparing an important brief for a prestigious upcoming case. The client is a powerful real estate broker that keeps the firm on retainer for just such situations. It seems some prehistoric and wholly unnecessary red tape is holding up construction of a downtown high rise condominium currently under development. This is just the sort of case that the driven defense attorney excels at. The fashionable modern woman despises archaic thinking almost as much as she abhors police brutality and faulty detective work. Such injustices are her mortal enemy. Turning on the iPod home on her desk classical music fills the room drowning out the monotony of daily business beyond. At last, she can focus on what truly matters, proper treatment for her client.

Several hours later the dedicated defense attorney delivers the brief to her superior. The meticulously metrosexual Mr. Locksley, who happens to have his name on all of the doors, accepts it without looking as he is on an important call. When she turns to leave frustrated at the timing a single firm digit pauses her irritated retreat. He politely says his goodbyes to the caller before turning his attention to the brief. After a moment's contemplation, the bearded pretty-boy smiles at her praising her efforts, "Excellent work, Mills. Keep this up and you'll make partner in no time." A polite smile laced with reserved hope graces plum colored lips as she replies, "Thank you, sir."

Regina knew that she should accept the praise and go rather than overplaying such a weak hand, but her ambition won't allow her to rest on her laurels. "Does this mean I'll be attending the client open house next week," she asks hesitantly. Thin lips press tightly together as he rises from his desk. The tall man crosses to lean against the front of said desk in contemplation. "I'm afraid you're not ready for such an important event," he consoles her. Unable to restrain her consternation the brunette firebrand barks back, "Why not?! I've done everything you've asked of me. My success rate is the highest in the firm. No one beats me in the courtroom if the case even makes it that far before a settlement is reached."

Robin sighs pinching the bridge of his nose as he searches for an explanation. "I don't know how to say this, but…" Before he can finish coming up with a polite reply the outspoken attorney demands, "Just say it!" A sharp gaze levels on her as he replies, "Your people skills suck, Regina."

"What?!" Plush lips hang wide open in shock and outrage.

Standing hands raised in truce her superior advises, "Look, you are a bulldog in the courtroom and at the bargaining table. Your research is meticulous. You are our best attorney hands down. But your aggressive manner can be off-putting to the clients." Slender arms cross over an ample bosom in a guarded expression. With a deep breath, the far too casually charming senior partner approaches suggesting, "I may be out of line here and forgive me if I am, but perhaps you need to set aside some personal time to gain perspective. Everyone knows how hard you've been working. Maybe if you took a moment to yourself to find some peace or relaxation you might find your manner improving."

Thick lashes tighten around a dark gaze suspiciously as the poised woman presses for clarity, "Just what are you getting at?" A wide palm rubs the back of Robin's neck as he apologetically offers, "I know it's not terribly PC of me to say so, but maybe you should get laid." Nostrils flare incensed as she cries, "What?!" Large hands raise in truce immediately backing away from the situation. "I am sorry to suggest it, but you have a bit of a reputation as a frost queen." Regina's grumble is half growl as dark eyes dip away from the confrontation. "I understand, believe me. I know with our schedules and workload that a social life is difficult at best. And with your social skills or lack thereof a simple brief encounter is probably problematic at best. But I have this friend who might be able to help," he offers.

As much as Regina despises the reputation she has made in that regard, having been called everything from hell in heels to a full-on frigid bitch, this situation still makes her uncomfortable at best. A stubborn jaw pulses with the clenching and unclenching of her teeth as her superior approaches. "A client turned me on to this website. It's very discreet. And if you like you can even use the client penthouse we keep reserved for our VIPs," Robin suggests handing her a folded piece of paper. She glares from the paper to the too-slick attorney and back. "Look, don't tell me if you use it. It's probably better that I don't know. Just promise me that you'll think on it." Begrudgingly she accepts the paper and stomps towards his office door.

"And, Regina…."

The ambitious attorney turns to hear, "Whatever you do, find some way to relax. It will do you a world of good." Without responding the brunette powerhouse exits his office. Stomping down the hall she grumbles under her breath, "I can't believe this bullshit!" Regina hadn't even realized that she was passing the coffee stand just off the main bullpen until a gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What bullshit?"

Halting in her tracks a sharp look to the side reveals the same kind blonde who had burned the midnight oil with her all through law school. With a ragged sigh, the stylish brunette approached her longtime friend greeting her with a simple, "Hey, Kathryn." The humble woman in varying layers of tan office clothing stirred her coffee inquiring sweetly, "What's going on?" Clawlike hands rested on voluptuous hips wrapped in a tight purple pencil dress as Regina growled, "Oh, just more boys club bullshit." With an understanding sigh, a blonde head tilted to the side inquiring, "What now? They want you to double their success rate before you make partner or what?"

Running a tense hand through expertly trimmed shoulder length raven locks Regina replied, "Oh no, they just think I need to get laid." Kathryn nearly choked on the sip of coffee she was taking. Quickly wiping her mouth the junior attorney inquired astounded, "They actually said that?" A wide pop of dark eyes spoke the truth of the statement silently. "Apparently, my social skills suck," the brunette groused. "Well, I could have told them that," the blonde teased gently. "Thanks," she sarcastically replied. Slender arms crossed over her chest as something resembling a pout manifested on proud features elaborating, "He all but called me a frigid bitch."

Kathryn flinched at the description. The blonde knew better than anyone how much that description stung her best friend. ?A kind hand flowed over a tense arm as the caring woman suggested, "Well, I hate to say it, but it has been a while. And you've been more and more high strung lately. Maybe you do need to cut loose."

"Kathryn!?" Regina reared back surprised at her friend's assessment.

Gentle hands rose in silent surrender before backpedaling, "Look, I'm not saying you need to get laid. I know that's a touchy subject for you, but maybe you should find some way to relax before things get any worse. I mean at first, you just had no social life. Which is understandable with this job, but lately you've been more and more irritable. You obviously need something you're not getting. I don't know if it's a massage, meditation, a day at the spa or new shoes, but you need to do something for you. And do it quick before it affects your career." Regina huffed a silent nod the only sign of her intent to consider her friend's advice.

* * *

Regina looked down from her email to note the time on the toolbar. 9:30 at night and she was the last one in the office again. The janitor waved politely used to her presence. She offered a perfunctory smile trying not to let the depression show. As she contemplated the solitary workaholic nature of her life the businesswoman wondered if her successful life was as sad as it felt just then. A dark gaze dipped to the folded piece of paper. She shouldn't. She couldn't. It was most likely unethical best, illegal at worst. And yet the temptation was overwhelming.

Supposing it couldn't hurt to just have a peek the fashionable femme snatched up the little piece of paper and quickly plugged in the web address. The site's graphics were classically elegant. The wording was carefully chosen to be discreet and nondescript not specifically stating anything illegal. These were simply escorts, just companionship-nothing more. Sharp teeth pinched a full bottom lip as the nervous professional clicked the gallery link to see exactly what was available. She shouldn't be doing this. There was really no point.

In fact, the first several rows of faces were quite lovely on par with a national if not international models. There were blondes, redheads, exotic women of various ethnicities, nothing that struck her fancy. And then she saw it. Bewitching green eyes stared back from the screen daring her to look deeper. In a moment of panic, Regina looked from side to side to make certain of what she already knew. She was alone. There was no one to know if she just…

A nervous tongue rolled over plump lips as she clicked the image. The brave act was rewarded with a screen full of images of the stunning creature. Impossibly plush red lips curved seductively beneath a pert nose. Auburn waves spilled over slim shoulders wrapped in the creamiest pale skin she had ever seen. A rebellious heart beat madly as a slow tension began to build below. This wasn't right. She should stop. She should definitely….

As Regina scrolled she was rewarded with images of the longest legs she had ever seen. A backless dress revealed layers of long corded muscles in elegant symmetry. The willful woman's breath caught. The figure in the image held wild waves of hair aloft to temptingly expose the back of the beauty's neck. A rough clench of desire very nearly pitched the poised professional forward. Surely it couldn't hurt to simply meet her, a logical mind protested. After all, this woman was a professional. Who better to advise the conflicted creature on how best to deal with her most personal of issues, a subject generally barred from discussion?

A glance beneath the haunting image revealed the vixen's pseudonym, Red. One guilty glance at those crimson lips made the title seem most apropos. Beneath that lay the description, ' _Let Little Red show you what's in her basket. There are treats in store for those bold enough to explore. Will you let her wander the wild alone or join her on an adventure like no other?_ '

With a click, Regina stared at the order screen wondering what in the world she was doing. This was desperate, foolhardy, unwise, completely reckless. Just then Robin's voice taunted along with several others who had uttered those hated phrases at her-cold, frigid, bitter. With a growl of frustration, she pressed on filling out the request form as anonymously as possible. She requested a meeting at the VIP penthouse without offering a name or physical description. In a moment of spite, the vindictive vixen used Robin's corporate card to book the meeting. A malicious smile curved her lips at the thought. If worse came to worse the blame would fall on the jackass who had instigated this ill-advised rendezvous in the first place.

With the deed done Regina quickly closed the site and cleared her browser history. As she walked to her car the staunch professional assured herself that likely nothing would come of it. That girl probably received and refused many requests. This was just a wild hair she had now plucked. It was something she would likely laugh about with Kathryn over drinks in the future. Nothing was going to happen.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk rubbing the bridge of her nose in exhaustion. She had tossed and turned all night waking in fevered sweats with visions of Red graphically dominating her mind. The thought of the woman's eyes, that wicked smile, that delectable back returned at random points throughout the day to torment her, likely punishment of her folly in attempting to approach the woman. It was a fool's errand. Besides, she really had no need of such services.

The overworked attorney was considering cutting out early when a disappearing message arrived in her inbox with a strange address. For a moment she looked from side to side in paranoid curiosity. This was the sort of thing used by criminals, law agencies and the very affluent to scrub all traces of communication once received. Biting down on her bottom lip the anxious femme clicked the message.

 _Hello whoever you are,_

 _I am quite curious to meet you. Thank you so much for showing an interest in my services. I do so enjoy a mystery. And it just so happens I do have time for a bit of adventure this evening. Say around 8 o'clock? You don't have to say another word. I'll be there tonight. Looking forward to getting to know you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Little Red_

Regina swallowed hard eyes bulging in shock. Oh God! This was really happening. As soon as the window was closed the message disappeared from her inbox without a trace. The terrified attorney checked every backup and history prompt. There was no record of it whatsoever. It could have been a delusion induced by lack of sleep for all she knew. The idea that it wasn't sent her heart racing into overdrive.

Regina had never breached the distance from her office to Robin's so fast, an impressive feat in six-inch heels. Locksley gazed up at her surprised as she leaned against his desk panting in exertion. "Steady on there, Mills. What is it," he asked. Gulping air the ruffled brunette leveled a determined gaze on him demanding to know, "Is the VIP suite available tonight?" Dirty blonde brows rose over a delightedly shocked expression, "Have need of it do you?" His hearty chuckle was met with a harsh glower. "Mums the word. She's all yours," he vowed as he reached into a drawer and passed her the key. The excited attorney accepted it with a victorious smile.

For once Regina Mills was going to do something for herself, something reckless and wild. She couldn't wait. Knowing her thoughts wouldn't leave the looming appointment she took the rest of the day as a personal day. Determined to indulge completely the hyperfocused beauty began with a bit of a shopping trip. After acquiring a daringly curve-hugging backless black dress and designer black kitten heels with a scarlet shank the next stop was the beauty salon. The overworked attorney caught a quite refreshing nap during her mani-pedi. Next glossy black locks were perfectly styled and Cleopatra like makeup professionally applied. Her accessories were simple elegant touches-a designer black clutch purse, a white gold braided bracelet, slender white gold hoop earrings and a white gold loop necklace that drew the eye to the tasteful amount of cleavage on display.

Occasionally a guilty inner voice warned of the madness of this endeavor. However, if she was simply seeking this woman's counsel on how to deal with a sensitive personal issue surely there was no harm. Of course, if a simple conversation was all that she desired there was really no need to primp anywhere near this level. Regina rationalized that the indulgences were simply the pampering and relaxation that she not only required but so richly deserved. It had nothing to do with the way her cheeks warmed or her heart raced at the thought of the stunning woman she was set to meet.

Once in the VIP suite the anxious attorney set herself about mindless tasks-ordering champagne of a tasteful vintage, chocolate covered strawberries, organizing the dozen roses she had purchased on impulse in the vase on the table, checking her hair and makeup for signs of wear for the twentieth time. A sigh of relief was uttered when she was certain that everything was perfect. Her comfort was short lived as a knock at the door startled her. A quick glance about revealed that room service had already delivered. There was nothing left undone.

A glance through the peephole revealed that time had clearly gotten away from her. With a gasp, Regina turned to flatten against the door. Eyes closed and a hand pressed to her chest she tried to reign in the mad pounding of her heart. This was simply a business meeting of two professionals. There was no reason to be so panicked. With a hard swallow and forced breath, the thoroughly quaffed businesswoman turned and opened the door wide.

The sight that greeted her destroyed all concept of oxygen. Red was far more remarkable in person. Red satin flowed in clinging waves over a statuesque frame coming to a halt just shy of mid incredibly creamy thighs. The crisscrossing front of the gown revealed a generous amount of cleavage. Auburn waves bounced buxomly over slender shoulders. A radiant smile glowed from the glossiest deep red lips Regina had ever seen. By the widening of hypnotically emerald eyes, it seemed she had made an impression on her guest as well. And then the one thing absent her fevered imaginings sliced through a stunned mind.

"Well, either I'm the luckiest lady alive or someone's double booked. Either way, I'm optimistic," a lilting and yet sultry voice practically purred in greeting.

Cheeks flushing at the clear compliment Regina stepped aside waving a welcoming arm. "Do come in," she invited. The tall, slender beauty seemed to float past trailing an enticingly earthy musk with notes of patchouli and honeysuckle. In modest crimson heels, the escort still managed to loom a few inviting inches above the disciplined defense attorney. "Thank you," the gentle voice replied as lithe legs carried her deeper into the suite.

After securing the door with a Do Not Disturb sign Regina joined her entrancing guest at the couch. "Please, sit," she requested as she did so herself. A subtle smile tugged at the corner of blood red lips as the clearly skilled seductress joined her. The action brushed smooth bare legs against her own sending a jolt of sensation up a toned caramel thigh. Clearing her throat from the distracting almost overture the brunette fastened anxious hands together in her lap in an effort to compose herself. "I understand that you are a uniquely skilled woman whose time is highly valuable. And there is a very good reason that I invited you here this evening," she began evenly.

Long, slender fingers trailed through the smooth hair framing her face toying with it as the hypnotic beauty replied, "I'm desperately curious. Do tell." Regina's heart raced at the attention and yet a contrary impulse for self-control caused her to recoil from the gesture. Seemingly unruffled the escort casually draped the encroaching hand along the back of the couch in a neutral gesture. A quick twitch of a grateful smile was offered as the attorney gathered her thoughts. Those deep green eyes leveled on her in what appeared to be genuine interest in what she had to say. Surely this was a practiced gesture from a professional, but either way, the reserved woman appreciated it.

An anxious tongue flowed over wine-dark lips preparing for what lie ahead. The flare of desire that seemed to spark in forest colored pools brought fresh heat to high cheekbones. Struggling for control Regina forced herself to press forward. "Well, it seems that I have reached a crossroads professionally speaking," a wavering voice informed her guest. A pale brow pinched a moment seemingly uncertain of where this might lead. "You see, I am in a very demanding field and have little time for anything outside of work." The gentle smile offered encouraged the nervous professional to continue. "Normally this wouldn't upset me, but my social skills have been called into question. And not in a simple excusable manner, more of a promotion dependent sort of way."

The escort's brow completely furrowed at this. Resting her head against a pale hand the concerned beauty replied, "That hardly seems fair." With a relieved sigh Regina agreed, "That's what I thought!" The support and relaxation caused unintentional feelings to spring forth, "I mean what should it matter how long it's been since I've had sex as long as I do my job well, which I do!" The irritation was clear in her voice and yet her companion was not repulsed. In fact, the wide and yet repressed smile seemed to suggest a certain amount of amusement at the situation.

A broken chuckle escaped the borderline mortified businesswoman. Shaking her head at the silliness of the situation Regina felt the need to clarify, "That's not why I invited you here." A challenging auburn brow rose in reply as keen green eyes took in the champagne and strawberries. "Well, I wanted you to be comfortable," the blushing workaholic defended her actions.

The pale beauty leaned forward shoulders brushing but a moment as she reached for the champagne. Graceful hands made quick work of pouring two glasses. Holding one out in silent offering that soft voice remarked, "Well, I certainly appreciate the hospitality."

Regina accepted the glass with a gracious smile replying, "You're most welcome." A bit of the bubbly might actually be exactly what she needed in order to express the difficult situation ahead. As she took a slow sip incredibly long pale legs draped over one another raising the red satin skirt a bit higher. Somehow despite the libation, the brunette's throat only grew drier. Clearing it she forced herself to muddle on. "There is a situation that I have struggled with in my personal life for quite some time. It has never been a detriment to my school or work or overall success until now. And honestly, I'm not certain how to handle it. That's why I sought out your help."

Emerald orbs gazed upon her in an expression that could only be described as intrigued. While it was clear that she had the woman's undivided attention it was of utmost importance that she press on. "You see I…." The words died on plump lips. Regina's throat closed over causing her mouth to work silently on nothing at all as that is what came forth, nothing. A stubborn jaw clenched in frustration. These were not matters that one discussed, with anyone. She was raised to believe that a woman just carried on or found a way to deal with it silently.

The warm kind hand that settled on her knee seemed to disagree. A gentle considerate voice inquired sweetly, "What is it?" Shutting her eyes tight to remove all distractions the focused femme drew a slow gathering breath. A leisurely turn of the head preceded dark eyes popping open to declare before the strength left her once more, "I've never had an orgasm."

* * *

 **Notes:** What do you think so far? Is Ruby a hooker with a heart of gold? Will Regina cross that line of propriety? What help could Little Red possibly give if not hands on? Stay tuned... Your thoughts and opinions feed my inspiration, so show me love :)


	2. Tell me your secrets&I'll tell you mine

**Warnings:** Weeeeeell, in the words of Snow, "Porn!" Yeah, I think that's all there is to worry about so far. If I'm wrong tell me.

* * *

 **Red Light Special**

Chapter Two

 _'Tell me your secrets  
And I'll tell you mine'_

"I've never had an orgasm."

And there it was. Her biggest secret laid bare before a stranger. Her most frustrating embarrassing secret exposed which is exactly how Regina felt, naked and vulnerable. To her credit the clearly startled escort did not release any crude or asinine remarks, merely silently mulling over the fact with widened eyes. As that emerald gaze flowed over her body in a deeply imaginative appraisal a flush of heat rose in caramel skin. Suddenly feeling exposed wasn't the most horrible of sensations, especially when a tempting tongue rolled over plush crimson lips leisurely. When that gaze found darkening chocolate pools there was something almost mournful in the escort's expression. The sentiment echoed in a lamenting tone, "I take it we have different ideas on how to rectify this injustice."

As much as the concept was beyond inviting Regina could not help but laugh softly under her breath at the choice of phrasing. To see her situation as a travesty of justice was endearing to the defense attorney. "I'm afraid so," the expertly coiffed brunette agreed gentle words wrapped in mirth. Impossibly plump glossy crimson lips tugged to one side as the haunting beauty replied, "That's a shame." One last taunting spin of an electric touch twirled along the inside of the poised woman's knee before retracting to rest in the escort's lap with a sigh. A fresh flush colored high cheekbones as much from the caress as the spoken intent behind it.

As a fevered mind struggled to organize thought into words a gentle voice invaded her conflict offering a helping hand, "So if you don't intend to make use of my services, what were you hoping to accomplish?" Watching auburn brows lift in curiosity encouraged Regina to find her voice, "Surely you have had experience with similar scenarios." A wickedly sensual smirk curved a hypnotic mouth as Red replied, "With a flawless success rate." Every word dripped with sensual confidence awakening a slow throb in much-neglected flesh.

With a rough clearing of her throat, Regina warred with her body's natural responses to continue, "Excellent. That's exactly what I was hoping for." Shifting toned legs to curl beneath herself firm thighs were pressed together to further rein in rebellious body organs as the client turned to better face her paid companion. "So what advice would you give someone who is struggling with an issue like this," the brunette inquired with a firm tilt of her head that always elicited the truth from those beneath the weight of her dark stare.

A warm smile spread across almost angelic features as the pale beauty replied, "You mean if a friend asked me how to deal with her 'little problem'?" Brown eyes sparkled in relief at the recognition crowing, "Yes, like a consultation." Light laughter wiggled slender shoulders. The gesture rather than off-putting was simply a bit confusing as Regina was certain that this kind creature found no amusement in her pain. The surprising woman held up a single pausing digit before rising from the couch.

Regina watched curiously as lithe legs stepped out of modest heels before crossing to the bar. Red placed her purse on the bar quickly digging out a cellphone. Dark brows knit at the strange development, but once the statuesque vixen leaning over so temptingly began to speak her intentions became clear.

"Hey, yeah it's me." There was a pause a moment as she was clearly listening to the person on the other end of the line. A conspiratorial finger raised to press against the coy woman's lips in a silencing signal as she continued, "Yeah, looks like it's gonna be an early night…. Mhmm, guess they just don't make 'em like they used to." Regina bit down on a chuckle at the clear indication of the subterfuge. "I'm actually still a bit worked up. I may just head down to the hotel bar and see if I can't make a friend… Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll find my own way home. It's all good. Laters."

Amusement danced in dark orbs as Regina inquired of the returning svelte form swaying her way, "Was that…?" Auburn brows rose cheekily as Red answered, "My handler? Yeah. Now if you just want to talk we have all night, no interruptions." Once tense shoulders slumped in relief at the thoughtful gesture. "Thank you," the charmed brunette cooed softly. "You're most welcome," a gentle voice offered as the pale beauty slid to a seat across from her former client mirroring her posture.

A comforting hand settled over a caramel knee as genuine compassion flooded emerald orbs. "Your issue is unfortunately far too common. So please don't feel strange or wrong or broken for feeling the way that you do," Red began in a caring tone.

Regina nodded slowly trying to accept this wisdom even though it ran contrary to her feelings on the subject. Clearly, the fault lay with her otherwise she would have achieved her goal by now.

"The first step to achieving real pleasure is being comfortable with yourself. The body and mind can create roadblocks to release in a million different ways. Do you have any theories on what is holding you back," Red gently inquired.

The focused intelligent woman digested the statement mulling over the implications before replying, "I have a few ideas." A simple wave of a graceful hand silently invited her to continue. "Well, for starters I was once a good little Catholic girl."

"Ah ha," the pale beauty acknowledged the veracity of the statement before holding her tongue and thoughts to allow her new friend to continue.

A quick eyeroll silently agreed with the far-reaching aspects of that.

"A conservative religious upbringing can ingrain many negative concepts focusing on guilt and remorse rather than compassion and acceptance. Is there anything else," the kind soul gently encouraged.

"Yes, I.." After a gathered breath Regina staunchly defended herself, "I'm not the 'ice queen' I'm made out to be. I do have desires. I do get aroused…"

"Clearly," Red interjected with a smug smile.

A soft flush crept into proud cheeks as the composed woman struggled to continue, "Yes well, honestly most of my experience was rather tame. Always in long-term relationships with men as that was what was expected of me." A knowing nod met the statement. "All of the encounters were somewhat clumsy in one way or another. If they even managed to get me excited enough there was always something a bit off-timing, technique. I don't really know for sure. But I always seemed to hover on that precipice but I just can't get that final push. And then…"

Auburn brows rose curiously a keen gaze seeming to follow the slow creep of heat up Regina's neck as she continued her theories, "Then there was this incident." An awkward flinch made the attorney's discomfort clear.

"Incident," a cautious voice gently prodded.

"At the office Christmas party a few years back I overheard some coworkers daring a young girl from the secretarial pool to kiss the 'ice queen.'" Surprise and keen interest bloomed on angelic features as the encouraged storyteller elaborated, "Well I'm not sure if it was how much I drank or the challenge of that damned title that brought it out in me, but when she pulled me beneath the mistletoe something snapped inside me."

Elbow resting against the back of the couch the reclining escort rest her head on her hand as she leaned closer in rapt attention. "I started kissing her back, hard. I've never been so turned on in my life. Before I knew what was happening I had her pinned against a wall and my hands were sliding up her shirt," the embarrassed attorney admitted. Green eyes widened in clearly delighted surprise.

"Wow, to be a fly on that wall," the gentle vixen chuckled.

"Yes well, there were many flies buzzing about that have yet to let me live it down," Regina grumbled shifting uncomfortably.

Red shifted her tactic for her companion's comfort casually inquiring, "So what happened with mistletoe girl?"

A dark gaze lifted respectfully as the attorney confessed, "Belle? She was a bit ruffled by the encounter and quickly made for the nearest exit." Regina squirmed in place clearly at odds with the demands of her own desires. Being a fighter by nature the rattled counselor took on the elephant in the room stating her feelings clearly, "I'm fairly certain I have a better chance of having an orgasm with a woman, but I have no idea how to approach one. It seems like if I'm truly aroused I'm so forward and aggressive that most find it offputting, male and female."

The statuesque beauty's posture straightened dramatically at that. A husky voice offered in a clearly aroused tone, "Some girls like that sort of thing."

Regina tried hard not to notice the restrained desire in the statuesque form of the kind-hearted professional woman. "Umm, yes," she grumbled uncomfortably before asking, "but how to find one?"

A rust-colored brow rose as though asking if the painfully obvious needed stating.

A frustrated sigh seeped free. It seemed the more she got to know this woman the more Regina wished that she had met her any other way. "I mean when you first meet someone. How do you know…"

Brows rose high on the clarification seeking, "If they like rough sex?"

Regina shifted clearing her throat at the blunt appraisal. "Well yes, I suppose that's one way to put it," she begrudgingly admitted.

Crimson lips pursed a moment in thought before parting to enlighten, "Sometimes there are visual indicators like a slave collar or some such thing, but that's seldom the case unless you're already in that sort of environment. Usually, it's little subtle body cues that give things away." Green eyes dipped to follow the progress of a pale hand across the distance between them. The limb halted inches shy of touching and rose into the air above Regina's hand where it rests in her lap. "It's like magnets…" a hypnotic voice purred.

Regina could feel the subtle tingling sensation that grew in her palm as it climbed closer to a pale hand. When fingers finally touched held breath returned along with the siren's voice.

"… the push and pull of desire and attraction."

As that hand pressed closer gently nudging the attorney's back the diligently focused woman noticed the way the heat rose in her skin and pulse increased, the way her eyes widened and breathing became labored. Then the hand drew slowly back. And even though tanned digits followed along the brunette felt her temperature drop, her heart rate dip and a gentle sigh slipped free. There was an unconscious longing in that sound that made the escort's point for her.

"You know what it feels like to be excited. When you become more comfortable with it you will better notice when people are excited by you. Once you have this gauge down you can then judge which behaviors they find attractive," Red explained.

With a hard swallow Regina found her voice, "Is that what you do? How you seduce people?" The intellectual aspect of the attorney was fascinated by the concept. Curious brown orbs gazed from beneath inky lashes disappointed to find a crestfallen expression on the pale beauty's face. It came as surprise when the lovely escort fluffed her hair and cleared her throat in an awkward gesture as she turned to face away from her client.

"Umm yeah, yeah that's what I do," a tense voice admitted uncomfortably.

A passionate heart clenched to think that she had inadvertently caused the kind woman any pain. After all, the stunning woman had taken it upon herself on her own personal time to help Regina with something private and delicate in a thoughtful and respectful way. An eager hand shot out to cover a pale one pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

The apology was cut off by a sharp tense, "It's cool. Don't worry about it."

Though it was clearly not forgotten the offense was forgiven. Perhaps it was best that Regina move on in deference to her pained companion's wishes. "Well, I'm amazed by your insights. This has been extremely helpful, thank you," a gentle voice encouraged.

With a slightly scoffing breath, the less than optimistic escort replied, "We won't really know how much help it was until you get a chance to try it." Before Regina has a chance to think of how to feel about that statement it is followed by a purposeful rise of a svelte form. "I guess let me know how it goes," the sullen woman in the fashionable dress offers as she steps into her shoes. The counselor springs to her feet at a loss for words. She wasn't terribly a wiz at feelings in the first place and the subject of a prostitute's pride had never been something she had to consider before. The lack of preparation made the awkward attorney feel even more like an asshole. "Well, how will I tell you," Regina asked wondering how to contact the woman she could potentially owe so much to.

A bittersweet smile curved crimson lips as the haunting beauty suggested, "You could make another appointment." A wry chuckle followed the statuesque beauty out the door. It took but a moment for Regina to abandon the prudent option she would normally take in any given situation and instead raced out the door after the clearly wounded young woman. The panting brunette caught up to those long strides just as the elevator doors were beginning to close. A charmingly surprised smile greeted the attorney's efforts encouraging her to inquire, "Are you still thinking of heading to the bar?"

A coy smile parted beneath dancing emerald eyes to inform her, "I might."

Regina entered the quickly shifting space with a buoyant grin. Gathering her breath the poised woman gracefully insisted, "If you do, allow me to buy you a drink to make up for my faux pas." Gentle brown orbs were so pleading they could see the auburn-haired beauty's resistance crumble.

"Alright," Red replied simply before offering in gentle playfulness, "You know your social skills are improving already. Next thing you know you'll be introducing yourself to strangers like a pro."

A warm chuckle trickled up an elegant throat as the charmed attorney offered her hand in greeting, "Regina." A cheeky grin crossed porcelain features as the gesture was accepted. Then something shifted in gentle features as the skilled seductress softly confessed…

"I'm Ruby. It's a pleasure to meet you, Regina."

The elevator door dinged open in perfect concert to the launch of dark brows. The shock only slowed the focused woman's steps by a moment. Regina caught up to those long strides upon entering the bar and took up a stool next to her surprising companion. Without thought or so much as turning her head in his direction the decisive woman ordered a scotch and whatever her companion would like. When the man left them to fill the order the entranced attorney remarked, "So that's why they call you Red, my little red gem." The ecstatic woman accented the purring statement by lightly tracing the outside of a pale palm with an exploratory digit. The pale vixen blushed becomingly at the simple overture. Regina found that the change to a public venue rather than causing greater anxiety actually brought out the self-confidence that she exuded when establishing her reputation in any setting whether courtroom, boardroom or public event.

"Yes, but please don't call me that out here," the escort pleaded shifting nervously.

"Alright, Ruby it is then," Regina agreed with a clink of their just delivered glasses. When it appeared the drink was relaxing the ruffled siren the feisty femme leaned closer to whisper, "I was starting to wonder how it could be an Orange Is The New Black reference. You're far better looking than her." The auburn haired young woman chuckled nearly choking on her drink. A demure hand pressed to crimson lips to make certain nothing was mussed by the reaction. After a moment to gather herself the off-duty escort graciously replied.

"Why thank you." Crimson lips parted for a smooth swallow of the fruity concoction before turning towards the curious brunette asking, "So what is that you do, Regina."

"Besides, molesting my coworkers and making a variety of colorful and questionable decisions," a mocking mouth playfully quipped before answering honestly, "I'm an attorney." Emerald eyes slowly appraised the poised woman with a nod.

"I can see that," a gentle voice agreed nonchalantly.

Tracing the rim of her glass with a languid caress Regina lightly teased curious of what the pale vixen's cover story might be, "So what do you do for a living, Ruby?" A coy smile graced glossy lips as the saucy femme replied.

"I'm an entertainer."

Warm laughter erupted from the dark beauty at the charming description. "I could see that," a whiskey rich voice agreed impishly. As Regina took another sip of the strong libation a lilting voice rose to lightly tease her.

"So counselor, you're introducing yourself to strangers. Buying girls drinks. What's next asking them to dance?"

Wine-dark lips pursed in thought as a deep chocolate gaze took in that dazzlingly inviting smile in thought. In that moment's contemplation, the music switched from a rock song full of attitude and guitar riffs to a slow sultry number. Regina extended a hand gracefully a warm smile inviting, "Ruby, would you like to dance?"

Emerald eyes sparkled as a pale hand slid into her own. "I'd love to," the once more optimistic young woman agreed.

Regina's heart swelled with pride and elation as she guided the statuesque beauty onto the dance floor. The moment high heeled shoes touched that square of polished particle board their bodies gravitated together. A voluptuous form swayed against subtle but entrancingly elongated curves. The counselor's head dipped in awe as though sight would affirm that this weightless electric charge was not the faulty misfiring of nerves overworked by her fevered imaginings. Pale elegant digits tilted her chin up to meet half-lidded magnetic emerald orbs.

The slow sensual throb of the seductive soul music matched the erratic beating of Regina's heart as she swerved along with the entrancingly confident beauty in her arms. Some raw instinct promised that if the disciplined lawyer placed herself trustingly in those hands that she could do no wrong, everything would be fine. In the epiphany of that instant, tense shoulders released, toned tan arms surrounded a slender frame that only leaned closer at the embrace. That subtle signal combined with the delicate arms that draped around relaxed shoulders encouraged the simple overtures. It was as though Ruby's very body was speaking to her saying, _'Yes, now what would you like?'_

Soft shallow breaths trickled over plum lips as firm hands gently flowed up the bare skin of that delectable back that had so tormented the counselor's thoughts from the moment she had seen it. Ruby seemed to have a similar reaction pitching forward deeper against Regina's body with a gasp. A slight hiss accompanied the tightening of the counselor's hourglass frame. That familiar and daunting hunger began to arise within. Even as self control warred with desire the porcelain beauty seemed to instinctively sense the brunette's hesitation.

When Ruby's head tilted off to the side the aroused attorney calmed expecting the beauty to rest it on her shoulder. That's why the lingering press of lips at the juncture of neck and shoulder caught her so shockingly off guard. A rough shiver passed through swelled curves as Regina whimpered. In a wave of reaction perfectly polished nails raked firmly down that exposed flesh earning a soft cry and enticing arch of that back from the auburn-haired beauty.

"Oooh, Regina…."

When Ruby rose to face her once more panting breaths tickled over fevered skin aching to close the distance between them. A careful exacting gaze studied porcelain features. The flushed young woman did not seem upset or frightened, merely shocked and intrigued. Casting caution to the winds Regina cradled the flustered beauty's jaw drawing her down into a slow, searing exploration of lips. A panicked inner voice screamed at the impropriety, but that voice had grown so quiet in the face of all of the creamy vixen's encouragement.

The strain of music rose in seeming concert to their desires as a questing tongue answered the call of invitingly spreading lips. The sweetest sound Regina had ever tasted was Ruby's soft pleading whimper as it trickled over her tongue immediately followed by an eager organ's rise to the challenge. Slender arms clenched pressing their bodies tighter together as the two danced inside and out fused at the lips. The inferno of the aggressive woman's touch seared slender hips as they were drawn closer into a sweetly sensual grind in time to the smooth rhythms of the song.

Crimson lips burst free of the embrace gasping for air. There was a soft almost lost expression on delicate features as the alluring young woman seemed to struggle for a decision of some sort. Trying to reign in her needs in order to make certain she properly heard the stunning woman Regina patiently awaited the manifestation of those thoughts. It did not take long for a breathy voice to inquire.

"Regina, have… have you ever asked a girl up to your room before?"

It took but a moment for the lightning bolt of inspiration to spring from plum lips, "Ruby, would you like to …." But the statement was cut off by a breathless pleadingly eager bark of…

"Yes."

A surge of confidence propelled the decisive femme forward. As she led her fascinating new companion from the bar by the hand the bartender's meek call didn't so much as slow her steps. "Bill it to the penthouse," she ordered offering a devilishly dazzling smile as the attorney added, "with a forty percent tip."

"Yes, ma'am," the delighted young man answered smiling encouragingly at the eager departure.

The wicked deeply pleased smile clung to plump lips as the elevator doors closed. In the instant of privacy, the aggressive attorney was surprised by crimson lips crashing demandingly into her own. Regina met the frenzied passion with equal vigor. A quick reversal plastered the pale beauty to the polished marble walls trapping her between cold stone and overheated flesh. Hungry hands flowed through auburn waves with wild abandon as lips, teeth and tongue orchestrated a symphony of seduction upon an open panting oh so willing orifice.

As the bell dinged announcing their arrival Regina indulged in the privacy of the penthouse suite by dragging the experienced beauty out by the lips. Ruby whimpered deliciously as she relented to the semi-public claiming. There was a thrill that came with being seduced even in the safety of the private hallway as they neared the door to the suite. The diligent lawyer delighted in the fevered electric kisses searing her neck from behind as she made short work of the door. Once inside both women kicked off their footwear without so much as a glance as they reunited in a heated crash of writhing bodies making their way towards the hallway leading deeper into the suite than they had yet ventured.

Lost in the demands of her own ferocious passion Regina tugged sharply at that plush bottom lip reveling in the delicious whimper she received as it snapped back. Molten chocolate pools flowed over wantonly pinched pale features searching for any sign of trepidation. Forest green orbs opened in panting curiosity. As though sensing the aggressive woman's concern a skilled tongue rolled over plush lips in preparation to encourage.

"Come on, counselor, scare me," a playfully sarcastic sultry voice challenged.

A primal growl emanated from the suddenly unbridled dominant as firm lips conquered a taunting pair and a coiled form pressed a pale back against the wall. Every sensual roll and arch Ruby's body made pushed the enflamed femme further into the unexplored depths of her needs. Insistent hands roughly peeled red satin straps from smooth shoulders baring creamy skin to the waist. Without so much as sparing a glance, Regina swallowed her lover's gasp as eager hands surrounded the softest flesh she had ever known. The mind-blowingly tender mounds peaked in tightly kneading palms sending a shiver coursing down the feisty brunette's spine.

Voracious lips trailed down a pale expanse of ever-expanding relenting neck as the overwhelmed vixen helplessly cried out her lover's name. The sound was the most addictive thing Regina had ever heard. Dark eyes rose to consume the sight of porcelain features twisted in naked, shameless need. Enthralled by the sight a toned thigh slid between a writhing pale pair. The slick heat the counselor found there stole every concept of breath. Flexing and rolling the muscle against the throbbing center of the completely undone siren the passion possessed brunette hissed at the sweet pain of vermillion nails biting into her upper arms.

A desperate hunger to witness the vixen's release overwhelmed every other thought or desire. Leaning closer in a gracefully predatory gesture a smoky voice thickened by need brushed against a finely curved ear demanding to know, "Tell me what you want more than anything right now." The delirious shock on pale features was precious to the inexperienced seductress. The glory of the sensual merit badge was only increased by the flustered stuttering of the topless siren.

"I… I…"

Emerald orbs dipped a moment in an almost timid gesture. Greedy eyes devoured the sight of the treasured expression along with the long overdue glimpses of pale pink nipples darkening as they approached achingly taut looking peaks. Mirroring the skilled seductress's earlier encouragement tan fingertips tilted a porcelain chin higher cooing in a throaty need laden tone, "Tell me." Crimson lips trembled beneath desired darkened forest pools before releasing their confession.

"I... I don't want to pressure you, but…" Ruby leaned forward to whisper her secret against the ear of the brunette captivated in rapt attention. ".. I want to feel you gush in my mouth."

A sharp wanton cry sprang from deep within the hot and bothered femme's chest as she pitched forward clinging to the warmth of the taller woman. At that moment all bluster abandoned the aggressive woman. Regina's knees rattled beneath her at the pure raw sensuality of the suggestion. Struggling for breath the rattled counselor suggested in an even practiced negotiating tone, "We can certainly try to work towards that."

Long pale fingers flowed through short dark locks drawing the poised woman into a deeply heated kiss. Soft panting breaths ghosted over plum colored lips as feathering caresses flowed down a firm back arching it deeper into the gravity of the topless seductress.

"I want to feel what you want written in my skin. Show me what you need," the statuesque beauty invited as slim hips stroked a throbbing center against a toned thigh while pale hands flowed over twitching arms encouraging the thoughts flowing through them to manifest.

An inexplicable urge overcame the attorney causing the fevered femme to spin the beauty in her arms. A sharp cry of sensual surprise erupted as a bare chest collided with the wall. In a motion so deft it defied all limitations the fashionable black dress hit the floor allowing aching breasts to press into bare creamy flesh pinning the vixen in place. Regina's name was a wild moan as impatient hands raised red satin to press the ravenous intellectual's hips against the deliciously full curve of a pale backside. Only the thinnest strips of fabric separated heated flesh as both women had opted for lace thongs, Regina's in black, Ruby's in a daring scarlet tone.

That creamy expanse of skin that had haunted Regina from the beginning arched against her breasts pressing back against them even as the daring creature's backside rocked against a soft swell of hip to evoke more from the aggressive femme.

"Yes Regina, please," a high quivering voice begged shamelessly seeming without concern for what might come next.

Heady with need and fueled by such wanton encouragements insistent thumbs hooked strips of blood red lace dragging the material lower as fevered lips seared their way down the pale beauty's spine. Wild cries and reckless writhing greeted each demanding press of lips. A remorselessly aroused scream sprang from plush lips as sharp teeth grazed teasingly over the soft swell of flesh so recently warmed by her hips. Lithe creamy legs trembled as they stepped out of the restraining fabric.

Reverent fingers slowly trailed up the inside of quivering limbs as the seasoned vixen clung to the wall for support. As much as Regina longed to feel the slick heat of her siren she knew that Ruby needed it more. With a wicked smirk, graceful fingers instead traced the smooth folds of flesh that surrounded the throbbing bundle of nerves in silent appreciation for their diligent defense of such a precious treasure. Milk smooth stems seemed to collapse beneath the pressure crashing limply into the wall on a whimpering cry. The once reserved brunette had never felt so powerful and desirable in her life.

In a moment of mercy for the giving creature completely helpless to her whims, a devoted caress slipped deeper flowing through the sleekest, slipperiest skin she had ever known. The enthralled dominant's name was transformed into a strangled cry. As though to soothe the ache in that sweet sound plump lips peppered a pale backside with the gentlest of kisses. A tender sigh escaped at the hypnotically endearing affection. A firm hand kneaded the other cheek helping to support the statuesque beauty as diligent fingers began to turn tempting swirls against a throbbing clit. The way the hypersensitive nerve bundle danced beneath her touch was completely enthralling to the focused femme.

"Regina please, fuck I need it," an impassioned shout pleaded as slim hips bucked in silent agreement of the raw aching need for more.

Dark eyes dipped to witness her fingers' slow firm relenting to the request sliding back with purpose. Melodic cries rose ever higher the closer the touch came to where Ruby most needed it. With bated breath a searing gaze devoured the sight of tan fingertips dipping within the clenching, dripping rosy circle of muscle. Vermillion nails clawed down the wall as Regina rose slowly slipping deeper as she progressed. At full height and full hilt, the pale beauty gasped reaching back over her shoulder to cling to the surprisingly skilled smoldering femme.

A soft hiss escaped at the cherished pleasure pain biting into firmly rippling shoulders. A voluptuous form rolled with each thrust of determined digits grinding against a deliciously prone back. Creamy skin prickled everywhere the counselor looked drawing her into her lover's pleasure through every sense. Warm pulsing heat tightly gripped her fingers as slim hips rocked up and down thrusting against the touch shamelessly. Drawn into Ruby's rhythms full hips rocked against a temptingly rippling backside in time to the thrust of hips and fingers. Each movement was like a signal of how and when to touch her. It was as though Regina could read every sign as clearly as if the instructions were subtitled over her reality.

Just as the empowered femme was certain that she understood exactly what to do and when to do it a statuesque frame stiffened sharply. Ecstatic vibrations coursed through the climaxing siren for a moment. Before the intrigued intellectual had time to wonder if that was indeed the cause of the pale beauty's trembling molten pleasure erupted around her fingers on a harmonic scream of utter abandon.

Astounded by the incomparable beauty of Ruby's release devoted lips expressed their appreciation in a rain of tender kisses along a creamy shoulder as her spare hand drew the quivering beauty into the strength of her form by pressing against a surprisingly well-developed stomach. Slowly gathering breath crimson lips turned to face the surprising brunette. A pale hand drew a proud chin higher to capture Regina's lips in a mind-meltingly tender embrace that spoke of depths of gentleness undreamed of previously. Having been accustomed to brief, torrid, clumsy interactions the affectionate gesture hypnotized the victoriously thrilled femme.

"Take me to bed," an almost fragile whisper requested so sweetly that the stunned dark beauty was helpless to resist.

In a thoughtfully gentle maneuver guiding hands spun the pale beauty in her arms drawing her near. The nurturing embrace encouraged Ruby to lean into the lawyer's poised frame. Captivated kisses drew the experienced vixen along with the elated attorney deeper into the suite, down the hall, and into the bedroom. Once silk sheets connected with the back of Regina's knees they went a bit weak for a moment.

A fevered certainty crossed porcelain features as the seemingly hypnotized siren lightly shoved the breathless beauty back into the sleek surface. A dusky bosom heaved with erratic breaths as a predatorily graceful form crawled over her body.

"You are so beautiful," a desire deepened voice stated as though clarifying the obvious.

The fact of being seen so fluttered inky lashes as impossibly soft lips traversed an achingly arching column of neck. Tan flesh rose as though every inch of her body ached for that mouth to entice every last piece of flesh. Skilled hands moved in concert to her body gliding down writhing sides as plush lips trailed purposefully lower before drawing a taut dark peak into a warm insistent mouth. A raw aching exclamation burst free unbidden and unstoppable at the shocking sensation. The once reserved brunette could feel the static electricity of the embrace shoot down her body through a rippling belly, upward arching hips, all the way down to curling toes.

Fevered shivers raced through a voluptuous frame as those electric lips trailed lower. Eager hips thrust upward pleadingly of their own accord. Even with that wordless encouragement emerald orbs rose in devotion to the writhing brunette's needs confirming.

"Is this alright?"

As dark eyes glanced down the enthralling sight of skilled fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her thong sent a passionate heart into overdrive. Beyond speech or breath, the trembling brunette nodded encouragingly. Swelled hips lifted clearing the mattress in silent invitation. The most delighted triumphant smile Regina had ever seen danced dazzlingly over precious porcelain features as expressive digits guided the drenched fabric lower. Through the achingly slow progress of the underwear, the anxious femme failed to find breath until the last lace barrier was completely banished.

With oxygen rediscovered blunt teeth pinched a full bottom lip to cage the desperate desire to beg for more. Pleading was not necessary Regina discovered as the fever-inducing lips returned to dizzyingly trace her hip bone. Passion pinched dark features fell back relenting to wherever that skilled mouth wanted to take her. In a mirror of the synchronicity they had discovered on the dance floor the aroused brunette placed herself trustingly into Ruby's skilled hands.

In silent response to the expressed acceptance, those same hands flowed smoothly over full hips as peppered kisses traced the line between thigh and groin. On a strangled cry Regina reached over her head fisting her hands in the sheets as tan thighs parted further of their own volition. A low hungry groan met the gesture as Ruby gave in to the gravity of her lover's body.

The first electric brush of lips ripped a wanton scream from the tormented dominant. Panicked legs tightened against her lover's back drawing the pale beauty deeper. As those plump lips wrapped around the throbbing ache shredding the counselor's nerves an iron grip fisted in auburn locks. Regina had never been so close in all of her life. Terror at the thought of losing this amazing sensation quivered through the insistent thrust of hips. Firm fingers kneaded full hips holding them close to the deep attentive swirls of a skilled tongue assuring the conflicted femme of the devotion of Ruby's desires.

Comforted by the silent vow Regina relaxed relenting to the sweet seduction in slow rolls of full hips against that enthralling edifice. "Oh Ruby, yes," a voice so tender that the brunette hardly recognized it as her own openly yearned for more. That skilled organ swirled lower causing strangled breaths to catch roughly in the overwhelmed dusky beauty's throat. Everything seemed frozen on a razor's edge of desire as hips raised high with need trembled at the tension of anticipation.

In a rush of sensation unlike anything Regina had ever known that remarkably long, skilled organ slid deep within her causing wild cries to ring from the walls. In that instant, all doubt of sincerity was utterly abolished. Any nervous fears the brunette had of her lover's words having been nothing more than a method of seduction evaporated before the truth thrusting within quivering walls. Toned thighs shook wildly as swelled hips pumped greedily against the overwhelming sensation dominating every last nerve ending in a voluptuous body.

Pleading hungry whimpers echoed within the lusty brunette further driving her wild. The pale beauty's palpable physical need to drown in her release suffused Regina's entire being. Plum colored lips worked wordlessly in mute wonder as her body tightened beyond aching, beyond need, beyond anything the lusty litigator had ever known. In that frozen moment an over-stimulated mind was struck by the epiphany that this was actually happening. Once aware of her impending release the fevered brunette relented to the sensation convulsing in utterly shocked ecstasy.

And yet that slight submission was only the beginning. Regina continued to tremble wildly as that skilled tongue insistently thrusted for more pushing her further and further over the edge. Quivering thighs clamped down around the ears that hands fisting in auburn waves revealed as ravenous hips thrust back against it of their own accord seeming to understand on a primal level what the beauty between her legs hungered for. The stunned dominant stared in wonder at the instinctive response of her own body as it shamelessly thrust towards deeper and deeper abandon. Rough tremors rattled through a voluptuous frame as wave after wave of debilitating pleasure crashed through her culminating in a blinding eruption that seemed to leap from Regina's body to pour down her lover's throat.

Slowly blinking back her vision the disciplined woman tried to gather breath completely shook on every level. Every last sensation she had experienced was beyond every fevered imagining or concept of pleasure she had once had. Every last longing and fantasy paled in comparison to the reality of Ruby's mouth. That same succulently devoted sense organ crawled up a quivering form. Chin still slick with the evidence of Regina's pleasure the sensually confident young woman sealed their lips in a slow dance of elation.

Still trembling in the aftermath of the impact of her first orgasms the usually composed beauty clung tightly to the stunning creature that brought this amazing sensation about. The instant her lips were released the still reeling dark beauty panted, "I want to do that to you."

A gentle smile twitched at the edges of plush lips as a now familiar hand flowed appreciatively over randomly twitching thighs gently consoling the eager upstart, "We might want to wait until you've caught your breath and your strength returns."

Unphased by her lover's urgings dark determined eyes capture a surprised green pair demanding in a low growl, "Or you could just straddle my face." A statuesque frame curled in on itself in a gesture that was equal parts desperate desire and willing submission. Both draw on a primal hunger deep within the recovering aggressive femme. As pale flesh prickles beneath the heat of a dark stare, the trembling vixen breathily replies.

"A..Alright. Yes, ma'am."

Long lashes flutter across deep green eyes dipped in an almost demure expression as elegant limbs rise to answer their summons obediently. A slow quivering crawl follows the gruff direction until pale dimpled knees rest to either side of determined features. Regina had an incomparable view of the experienced vixen timidly crossing her hands in front of herself. Never had there been a more arousing vision. Warm firm hands flowed over creamy thighs to capture slim hips in a bracing grip. Dark eyes bored into the deliciously shocked expression above as a determined languid stroke of tongue explored slick folds gathering the honeysuckle sweet flavor of Ruby's lust.

With a whimpering cry, timid hands fell limply to the siren's sides. Every miraculous porcelain inch of the beauty that had haunted fevered dreams was exposed to a hungry gaze fueling the aggressive femme's desires. On pure instinct, a demanding tongue swirled around the stiffened bundle of nerves in wild swirls and erratic patterns. Every swipe and tease rocked through the trembling whimpering form above. If the sounds and shivers were not enough of a clear sign the vixen's center dripped its need on the lusty litigator's chin.

Pale hands glided over creamy flesh in wanton abandon before circling soft swells of breasts to pinch rosy nipples as slender hips rocked and quivered ever faster to Regina's stimulations. Ravenous for more the questing organ plunged deep within her lover's tight warm need. Erotic cries rang out bouncing from the walls as the fevered beauty thrust down upon the sensation. An all eclipsing desire drove the dusky femme to tug slim hips harder against her as a flicking thrusting tongue drove deeper demanding more.

The beauty above rose sharply back ramrod straight but an instant before honey sweet release flooded a no longer curious mouth. In that instant, it became crystal clear what Regina needed, that elusive something that had escaped her for so long. Invigorated by the epiphany and guided by raw instinct the dark beauty turned a statuesque frame spreading her lover across the bed. Emerald eyes still lost to the elation of release gazed up in glazed uncertainty. Delighting in the element of surprise the confident brunette powerhouse maneuvered her hips between milk white legs.

Cradling one to her lower abdomen full hips tilted to the side lowering slowly. The aroused gasp that leaped from crimson lips was nearly as delicious the raw electric sensation of slick clit against slick clit. Frantic hands bit temptingly into a tan hip as the flushed beauty cried out.

"Oh, Regina!"

It was evident in the tremble of that statuesque frame and cherry lips that the siren felt the shockingly arousing sensation as strongly as the aggressive woman slowly grinding their centers together. Auburn waves washed over the pillow in wild tides as Ruby's head jerked from side to side lost to the insistent rhythms of a voluptuous body. Hissing with an ever-tightening need the dominant appreciatively stroked the creamy thigh against her stomach. White teeth bared in a primal expression as the counselor's need rose to an almost painful level.

On a wildly erotic scream, slim hips arched up in a climactic explosion so ferocious that the eruption penetrated and filled the wildly gyrating brunette shoving her roughly over the edge. Regina's spine stiffened with the jarring release. As she clung to the trembling thigh against her a second corresponding release burst against her center sending the suddenly spent attorney careening over the edge once more.

Every last muscle and bone in Regina's body relented to gravity sending her sliding against her lover's body in limp surrender. Thought, responsibility, and function were all distant memories in that perfectly tranquil moment of utterly serene sensation. As all she seemed capable of was feeling warm hands flowed languidly over pale sides as both women warred to gather breath. Gentle hands flowed over a heaving tan back seeming to mirror the intent. Even in this sated state, it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. And why should they want to when it felt so good?

As an over-stimulated mind factored the likely next step the enticing allure of sleep called strongest. Incapable of much movement any more the disciplined dominant simply slipped to the side to avoid compressing the whole of her body weight on the remarkably enchanting creature beneath her. Regina felt she should say something, express some gratitude. But before adequate expression could be made sleep claimed a busy exhausted mind.

* * *

 **Notes:** Think you know what comes next? I do so love hearing your theories. After all, they came so what else is there really? *wicked smirk looms behind steepled fingers* Do I really have to do the mad villian laugh to get my point across, peoples? lol Leave me love :D


	3. Don't go to fast, Don't go too slow'

**Warnings:** Well, there just might be more porn. Stranger things have happened lol Yeah, that's all to worry for... for now bum bum bum bum ;) lol

* * *

 **Red Light Special**

Chapter Three

'Don't go too fast

Don't go too slow'

Regina awoke with a soft moan to the delicate press of firm lips on her throat. The muted sound of running water could be heard beyond, but a more enticing sound awaited the slowly waking brunette. "I got your shower water all warmed up and ordered breakfast for you, counselor," a sultry nurturing voice taunted before lightly nipping the receptive ear. The voluptuous beauty hissed with need and reached back to tightly grip a pale hip.

Skilled hands rose to torment light caramel peaks as a throaty voice urged in a lyrical tone, "Come on, we can get your morning started in the shower." The suggestion in the statement rose warm brown mirrors from the dead to gaze hungrily over her shoulder. "Is that right," a sleep-roughened smoky voice inquired suspiciously.

Plush lips pursed in thought as a pale hand almost timidly traced a full swell of hip. Even as the heat of the simple gesture crawled up Regina's side a dark brow pinched in worry at the almost pouting expression on the gorgeous perplexing creature. An anxious whisper acknowledged the possibility that the morning had changed things clarifying, "Only if you want to."

Surprised by the sudden shift in confidence the intellectual stored the confounding information away for future reference. Instead, a gentle hand tilted a cleft chin closer to purr, "That sounds perfect. Thank you." Deep chocolate pools radiated the truth of her words and gratitude before plump plum lips met a plush dark pink pair. As the litigator crawled out of bed she couldn't help but smile at the thought that she had worked that pretty little mouth so hard last night that she had rubbed the lipstick right off.

The thoughtful young woman followed close behind the dark beauty. As they stepped beneath the spray Ruby stood behind the sleepy brunette holding her up by the waist while slow kisses traced a honey-colored shoulder. Regina leaned back into the attention. Between the warm spray and gentle kisses, every muscle in her body seemed to melt. Even as the attentive auburn-haired beauty began to soap her body the warm-hearted young woman avoided obvious erogenous zones. It gave the slow hum of connection a deeper, more considerate affection. Ruby didn't just want to have sex with her in the shower. It seemed that the pale beauty genuinely wanted to help prepare her for her day.

Humans being contrary creatures this epiphany of intent deeply aroused the smoky beauty. Regina turned sharply in her lover's arms surprising the nurturing woman. A demandingly hungry gaze pinned forest green pools as an unseen hand gathered the evidence of the attorney's desire. Ruby panted softly pale chest heaving as she awaited the gorgeous brunette's needs. A deeply sensual voice lightly teased, "What do you want more than anything else right now?"

Those plush lips opened. If they held an answer it did not escape before insistent fingers slathered Regina's lust over a happily writhing tongue. Those amazingly soft lips closed on a sharp whimper sucking hard. The aggressive femme's knees buckled as that skilled tongue began to trace every last inch of flesh for any remnant of that flavor. Every nerve ending was alive. Every sensitive patch of flesh tightened, trembling, prickled in an endless mosaic of desire. Plum stained lips leaned forward to breathily invite, "You know there's more where that came from."

Emerald orbs widened and sparkled even as they darkened. "Thank you," Ruby whispered gratefully before letting her knees give way to gravity-the gravity of Regina. The image of the taller woman kneeling happily between tan legs was fuel for feverish fantasy. The shiver-inducing sensation of the realization was amplified by the nerve stripping feeling of plush lips encompassing her clit.

A raw moan tore the breath from the overheated attorney as she pitched forward cradling that treasured face where she needed it most as her other hand braced against the wall. Regina was surprised by the strength in the pale arm the wrapped around her leg bracing her before reaching out to grip her hip to pull the eager attorney down onto the thrusting tongue. The action left the smoldering brunette spread wide while being supported and yet penetrated deeper which threatened to take the legs out from underneath her. It may have been the most delicious paradox of her life. The challenged, intrigued and completely undone voluptuous beauty erupted in a cascade of tremors and mirroring releases.

The affectionate porcelain beauty kissed her way up an hourglass frame supporting the trembling brunette through the aftershock of her release. When the quakes slowed the smoldering beauty realized that her caring companion had carried right on and was finishing washing her hair. With a glowing smile, Regina returned the gesture. Long lashes dipped demurely as the auburn-haired escort stated, "You don't have to do that."

The idea that this wildly passionate, giving creature was not accustomed to being treated as well as she treats others went against everything Regina believed. With determination, a softened voice urged, "I want to." It was endearing the way that the pale beauty relented and submitted to her touch. That primitive part of her heart that the aggressive brunette tried to deny was drawn in by the body language. It wasn't just some random desire to possess. The puzzled lawyer found herself wanting to claim, care for and nurture this beautiful, generous soul.

In that spirit, a fiercely gentle touch lathered every inch of porcelain skin hissing with need as hungry eyes delighted in the pink lines marring that lovely back. As devoted hands slid around to cup creamy breasts the disciplined beauty whimpered from the ache of self-control. Dark diamond hard nipples grazed that tempting back as white teeth fastened around a plum lip as Regina struggled with restraint. Flush apple cheeks turned nearer as Ruby offered over her shoulder breathily, "It's okay. You don't have to hold back." Gentle ghosting strokes of long fingers over the back of quivering cinnamon hands encouraged the fevered brunette forward.

A dark head shook stubbornly as a smoky voice breathlessly argued, "You did." Just then the experienced vixen pressed Regina's fingers closer together pushing them to pinch pink nipples. Both ladies moaned as one but Ruby recovered faster to edify her lover, "I like that you touch me different." The multitude of possibilities in that one phrase was absolutely enthralling. Putting that aside for the moment the enraptured attorney possessed plush lips as eager hands kneaded creamy breasts tormenting dark pink nipples.

The way the siren screamed her name was completely irresistible. One hand immediately slid down to the twitching center of a slick heat that dominated her senses. Suddenly nothing mattered more than earning more of the slippery substance and pushing the writhing wanton beauty over the edge. When a pale leg rose to curl behind a toned tan leg to both support the porcelain beauty as well as spread her further to the fevered brunette's desires Regina was helpless but to respond in kind with precision and graceful, thoughtful skill. Determined digits slowly filled Ruby driving her wild. In no time slim hips were bucking wildly against caramel fingers slickened by glossy lust.

If not for the tan arm around a slender waist that statuesque frame likely would have collapsed beneath the ferocious thrust of unbalanced hips. An hourglass frame held the bucking beauty tight against the cool tile wall as insistent digits pushed for more. Ruby screamed wildly as she arched roughly away from the wall erupting around delighted digits. It was so oddly fulfilling making this gorgeous creature orgasm time and again.

Regina began to wonder if she didn't prefer to be a provider. There certainly seemed to be some fringe benefits. Ardently attentive lips traced a pale shoulder as the climbing leg fell limply to reestablish balance. As shaky stems slowly readjusted caring hands rose to rinse foamy auburn locks as though the sudden burst of passion had no effect on the attorney's intentions. Ruby positively glowed as a radiant smile offered thanks for the gesture in a beautifully fragile open tone.

Regina was completely at the mercy of this sweet siren's charms as plum lips fell wholeheartedly into a searingly gentle kiss. Even though a logical mind screamed for perspective the stubborn intellectual could not hear its cries over the pounding of her heart. As the nimble statuesque beauty reached around to shut off the water, a sweet almost timid kiss dropped onto a tan shoulder.

A crooked smile tugged at plum lips as the dark beauty followed her randomly shy tour guide of passion into the bathroom proper. Regina began to reach for her robe but a gentle hand settled over hers pausing the motion. Curious brown pools turned to find cherubic features glowing back at her with a softly requested, "May I?" The pale beauty held up a towel demonstratively. Thick lashes dipped a moment in hesitation before the attorney nodded her agreement.

She had never before had another human being towel off her body before. The experience was completely indulgent. Regina felt spoiled in a way she couldn't begin to explain. Even as she puzzled over the strange feelings stirring within her the stubborn beauty insisted on returning the gesture. Was this too intimate? Where did that line lay? While the boundaries and etiquette eluded her, the soft blushes and slow smiles her touch elicited from the stunning creature in her arms couldn't possibly escape such diligent focus.

Just as the worry and curiosity parted plum lips the bell rang preempting any words docked there. Regina sighed heavily as her cheery companion announced, "That must be breakfast. I'll get it." With that, that lovely svelte form disappeared out the door wrapping up in a terry cloth robe as she went. The perplexed woman took a moment to try to gather spinning thoughts into a cohesive vision. It was just so hard to think clearly when steam still engulfed her and caramel skin tingled in an echoed remembrance of a skilled touch.

As Regina settled into the robe she tried to remind herself that that is exactly what it was, a skilled touch. There was no telling how much of this scenario was practiced ease on the escort's part and how much was the deeper intimacy that it appeared to be. While the lawyer was gnawingly curious she didn't want to upset the lovely creature or wound her pride again. With a steadying breath, the disciplined beauty decided to embrace what was on the other side of that door and let Ruby's intentions reveal themselves naturally.

By the time she had emerged the statuesque beauty was bidding their attendant adieu. The glowingly enthusiastic young woman removed the lids to reveal pancakes, waffles, fruit, yogurt, granola, oatmeal, bacon, sausage, and any other breakfast food you might imagine. A dark brow quirked questioningly as a smoky voice inquired, "Just how many people are we feeding? Are you expecting company?" An enchanting laugh erupted as the chipper creature explained.

"No, I just wasn't sure what you like. So I kinda ordered everything."

Raven locks danced around slender shoulders with the slow shake of her head as the edges of the dark beauty's lips twitched struggling half-heartedly against an emerging smile. It was sweet that the bright young woman wanted to care for her without knowing how, but the expense and waste of it weighed on Regina's mind. As though in response to her inner conflict talented pale hands rose up assuringly.

"And don't worry whatever we don't eat I'll give to my dog, but honestly I eat a lot more than it looks like." A nervous laugh accompanied the tuck of water darkened auburn locks behind a finely sculpted ear.

Regina couldn't resist the tug at one corner of her mouth at the endearing expression. "Alright," she relented in a gentle tone as she took a seat at the table. As the nimble little minx climbed into the chair next to the attorney tucking impossibly long legs beneath herself a kind voice generously offered.

"And I'm not all that picky when it comes to food. I mean, I love it but I can eat anything. So you take first pick."

Keen brown orbs flowed over a nervously wavering form. Regina was half tempted to check the poor girl's seat for actual pins but instead decided to show a different sort of mercy by selecting the yogurt and granola. A gentle, hospitable smile curved plum lips as the attorney invited, "Your turn."

An enchanting light danced in impossibly deep green eyes as the lithe beauty stretched across the table to snag a fresh strawberry. In a quick motion, the mischievous creature dipped it in Regina's yogurt. A bit taken off guard the dark beauty was alternating between being offended and amused. Pure enchantment won out as the treat hovered before her lips. They parted to argue but the treat only moved closer.

With a chuckle, the conflicted counselor relented taking a bite. A slight trickle of juice flowed down her chin. Before she could even reach it pale fingers wiped it away only to disappear behind plush pink lips. A flush rose in Regina's neck as her mind and heart swirled at the mad delight. As much as this simple domesticity, this comfort charged with passion was exactly the sort of thing that she had longed for, it felt too rushed. Surely this was too much too quick even for lesbians.

An anxious tongue wet plump lips as the counselor began very politically, "I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I like you, but…." As Regina struggled with her words she was surprised to see wide pink lips tugged to one side in an expression of consternation equal to getting a problem wrong on a test.

"Too much," an unoffended, even tone inquired.

Thick lashes beat in utter puzzlement as the brunette admitted, "Well frankly, yes." A dark brow pinched at the pensive purse of plush dusky rose lips.

"I was worried that was a little over the top," the escort confessed adding with a shameless grin, "It was fun though."

Regina chuckled shaking her head completely taken aback. A gentle voice eased the attorney's concern as the auburn-haired woman nibbled at grapes sharing,

"There's this package I'm supposed to try to push at work called 'The Girlfriend Experience.' It's sick amounts of money, but the client gets to keep you for the whole weekend-morning, noon and night. I'm trying to work up to it, develop a technique. I didn't mean to freak you out."

A warm smile broke across sultry features as the situation cleared. "It's alright. You didn't freak me out," a smoky voice assured. After a contemplative bite of granola and yogurt, Regina inquired, "So you were just practicing this 'Girlfriend Experience?'" A soft hum and nod met the statement as Ruby had a mouthful of pancake at that moment.

As the attorney took another bite a thought began to bloom that sparkled in warm brown pools. "I tell you what…" Regina began as she carved off a bite of syrup-soaked waffle. "Why don't you continue and I'll tell you when you move beyond honeymoon phase and into clingy girlfriend territory," the smoky beauty offered popping the warm gooey bite into her mouth. A genuine smile formed despite chewing as the litigator drank in the sight of the lovely escort's giddy reaction.

"You mean it?! That would be fantastic," Ruby squealed and leaped forward to wrap her arms warmly around the brunette.

Regina chuckled a bit as she caught the energetic young woman in a warm embrace. Ordinarily, the reserved woman disliked such dramatic gestures of affection because they seemed somehow disingenuine. But there was nothing false or manipulative about this wonderful creature. A gentle swipe of the hand over that remarkable back silently signaled that the gesture was accepted and complete. The nimble young woman flowed gracefully back to her seat earning a smile from the learned beauty.

The two continued their breakfast in warm company, smiling and laughing, trading silly childhood stories and warm bites of food until they were full on all counts. Regina smiled tenderly and cupped Ruby's face as she leaned in to place a slow sweet kiss on her lips before rising. As the two women began to set about redressing porcelain features were continually drawn towards a curious aristocratic edifice. However, the experienced woman's responses tended to be blushing and or awkwardly looking away. Regina was beginning to grow truly puzzled when a soft anxious voice burst out.

"I know this may be a little odd after last night and, you know, this morning and well, breakfast but do you want my number?"

A megawatt smile radiated from mahogany orbs as the delighted dark beauty replied, "Absolutely, that would be wonderful." Regina didn't want to second guess her luck or what exactly was going on here and she certainly wasn't going to let the opportunity go. The poised attorney's heart thumped like a schoolgirl's as she pressed in the number and texted her own to Ruby.

A demure smile lit the escort's face, white teeth pinching a plush bottom lip as she saved the contact. With a hopeful smile, the auburn-haired beauty tucked the phone into her purse with a sort of finality. "Well, I'll text you later just you know, to see how you're saving the world and such Madame Attorney," Ruby chuckled as she backed towards the door.

A restrained laugh teased through the lawyer's nose as she turned away to disguise her amusement. However warm brown eyes refused to be denied the sight of the lovely young woman for long betraying Regina's smile.

Emerald eyes glittered at the little victory. "See you around," a lyrical voice teasingly promised as the vibrant young woman paused in the doorway.

"Goodbye Ruby, it was wonderful to meet you," a warm voice vibrato-ed with earnestness. And with that, the page turned on quite possibly the most amazing night of Regina's life. However, it was morning now and time to face work, traffic, and other adulting responsibilities. Luckily the hotel wasn't far from work. There was horrible traffic but plenty of time. It was definitely a rear view makeup mirror kind of morning. And yet the whole way there the dark beauty couldn't keep the giddy grin from her face.

People were startled when the once rigid attorney arrived at work greeting everyone with a warm smile. Kathryn had been arguing with an inept intern in the mailroom and missed the entire event. When the bedraggled blonde finally made her miserable way to the coffee part for a shot of relief she overheard a few co-workers buzzing about it. Curiosity got the best of the lawyer.

Kathryn surreptitiously cruised by Regina's office sipping her coffee and caught a glimpse of the brunette smiling into her phone. A golden brow arched but before she could investigate further her supervisor asked for her notes on a case. As lunchtime neared the blonde managed to wander past again. This time Regina giggled and bit her lip at the device before firing back a response. This was definitely odd. Another cup of coffee was needed to process thought.

As the caffeinating blonde neared Regina's office door again her desk was absent. However, the door to the brunette's private bathroom was ajar. Through the doorway, Kathryn could just make out her longtime friend struggling with the edges of her dress as she looked in the mirror over her shoulder. "What in the world," the softly whispered remarked accompanied hypnotized steps moving closer to the scene.

Just then Regina looked up catching sight of her old roommate. "Kathryn, perfect! Come here," the senior attorney urged. When the blonde didn't move fast enough an eager hand grasped the arm not holding coffee in order to drag her friend into the bathroom with her. Once inside the privacy of those walls the eager brunette thrust her phone at her longtime friend demanding, "I need you to get a picture of this."

The puzzled attorney accepted the phone curious as to where this was leading. Kathryn hadn't seen Regina this excited over anything in years if ever. So it was quite the shock when the normally composed brunette turned and bared her shoulder revealing a row of crescent-shaped marks. "What in the world," she remarked in shock cautious fingers reaching out to examine the wound.

"It's fine, really. Just take the picture, please," Regina urged impatiently.

Uncertain as to the severity of the situation Kathryn obediently took the picture which earned an immediate squeal of joy from the usually poised woman. Shocked by the out of character behavior the blonde backed away looking closer at the image she had taken since Regina had spun about to face her. Impatient hands snatched for the phone but the savvy pale attorney moved faster. Backing out into Regina's office blue eyes further dissected the image as continued grasping gestures failed to retrieve the device. "Hang on just a minute," an almost lyrical voice interjected as inspiration struck.

"Give that back," Regina demanded scrambling for the phone desperately.

Kathryn turned her back as her friend leaped forward curling around the phone. With Regina behind her, the blonde stared into the phone and reached back over her own shoulder towards her friend's lining up with the image in her mind. "Oh my, Mills! What did you do," a cheeky voice taunted.

As Regina struggled for the phone Kathryn bent over to keep the device beyond her grasp. "Give it," the brunette giggled as she strained for her phone. Just then as they were in a most comedically compromising position a rather amused male voice poured in from the doorway, "Yes, what did you?" Both women straightened immediately at the arrival of their supervisor. The cheeky grin that hovered over Robin's cup was leering at best.

Wiggling the phone in her hand Kathryn suggested victoriously, "I have some theories." A sandy brow arched curiously over chiseled features taking in the scene. Without a care for either of them or their theories, Regina quickly snatched the phone away typing out a quick message of _'Me too'_ with the sent image. The brunette was so lost in her own giddy smile to see the text window again it was a simple matter for Kathryn to snatch it back.

"OOooo 'Me too' what," a taunting voice inquired as Kathryn began to scroll back in the conversation.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina replied quickly collecting the phone and sticking her tongue out for emphasis.

"Yes, I would," Robin chuckled. "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing, I just took some good advice," the brunette replied smugly.

"Did you now," the senior partner replied with a cheeky grin.

"If it's nothing then why are you hiding it," the blonde accused as she retrieved the device and rushed to a distant corner of the room.

"I did actually," Regina answered her superior with a radiant smile.

"Thinking of you every time my bra strap rubs against it," the blonde read aloud to herself as she scrolled back.

Robin's grin grew wider at the clear indiscretion that had occurred. "Well, it certainly seems to have agreed with you. You're positively glowing."

"It does," the composed woman confessed. After a morning filled with flirtatious texts back and forth, there was no longer any doubt in Regina's mind as to the escort's less than professional interest in her. That confidence combined with her first afterglow compounded by the many orgasms of the previous night as well as earlier this morning had the once-jaded attorney on cloud nine.

Kathryn gasped at something truly scandalous to her as Regina smirked guessing correctly that her friend had stumbled upon the picture of the passion trails she had left on an otherwise creamy smooth back.

Robin grinned as well in a proud sort of way to have inspired such. Whatever was shocking the junior attorney had clearly put some pep into Ms. Mills' step. "Well done, Mills," a soft crooning voice praised. "Keep that smile on and you may make that client event yet."

"Thank you, sir," Regina beamed dark eyes glowing at his retreat in open-mouthed wonder. Was it possible for the events of last night to get any better? Just as the counselor was musing on this a curious blonde appeared at her elbow flashing the image of Ruby's back with her nails marks welted into it.

"What did you do to this poor girl, Mills," the astounded blonde demanded.

Yanking the phone back Regina smugly replied, "Everything she wanted and more."

Kathryn gasped placing a stunned hand over her heart, "Miss Mills!" A contagious smile sparkled in blue eyes as the blonde squealed enthusiastically, "I'm so proud of you! Who are you and where have you been all my life." In giddy exaggeration, the junior attorney grabbed her best friend's head to press a firm almost cartoonish kiss to a proud cheek.

Regina giggled even as she pulled away from the sloppy affection. "Apparently, hiding between an incredible pair of legs." With a quick swipe, the brunette pulled up an image of the legs in question earning an appreciative exclamation from her best friend.

"Okay, I'm not into girls but those are fairly impressive I gotta say," Katherine purred playfully more than a little jealous of this faceless woman's body. Just then a chime announced a new incoming message that sent both women's brows raising curiously. Regina scrolled down uncaring that the blonde could see enticing words light up the screen.

+ _Yummy ;) Speaking of yummy, I happen to be off tonight. Can I interest you in a food adventure? Or other adventure ;)? Or both? :D+_

Regina bit down on her lip to keep her beaming excitement from erupting into a full on squeal. A useless gesture it seemed as Katherine did it for her. Smiling at her friend's joy the blonde nudged the senior attorney's arm encouraging, "Go on. Say yes, you know you want to."

A coy look danced in the corner of dark eyes at her friend. Regina could no sooner deny the truth of that than the smile on her face. Eager fingers tapped out, 'Sounds tasty ;) Where are we going?' Insistent nails dug into her arm eliciting a hiss of pain as the blonde commanded, "No, don't send that!"

A pinched brow turned towards her friend demanding to know, "Why?"

Sullen blue eyes peered up at the brunette pouting, "Because, I wanna meet the girl that makes you smile like that." Pointing at the device Kathryn insisted with renewed cheer, "Make her pick you up here."

Quirking a dark brow Regina resisted her best friend's wily charms stating simply, "Give me one reason why I should subject her to your insanity? I just met the girl. I don't want to scare her off."

Nose scrunching with consternation Kathryn swatted a tan arm playfully as she replied, "Because it will make you seem more spontaneous and fun and because I want you to, now come on." Twin pale hands waved in a shooing motion.

With a chuckle Regina relented sending instead, + _Sounds tasty ;) Pick me up at 6 at the Plaza Circle Drive on Main?+_

The best friends stared at the screen biting their nails in a mirrored expression of anticipation. Both gasped as one when the chime announced Ruby's reply.

+ _See you then. Looking forward to it ;)_ +

Regina's radiant smile was so endearing that the blonde couldn't resist grinning stupidly right along silently wishing her the best. As the concept of things going well struck Kathryn asked, "Oh wait, what will you wear?" Brown eyes widened in shock as the thought sprang immediately to plump lips without censor, "Shit, she saw me in this this morning." The blonde nudged shoulders with the upset brunette chuckling, "You naughty, naughty girl." Soft laughter accompanied the slow head shake as the senior attorney mulled over her options. "It's a good thing I keep a few spare dresses on hand for court day accidents," the focused femme thought aloud as she headed to her closet. The best friends immediately set about pouring over clothing options for the upcoming event with warm laughter and camaraderie.

* * *

 **Notes:** Sorry this took so long. Towards the end there I suffered some medical setbacks. I've been to the doctor, sorted out new medicine. The new meds seem to be reacting poorly with my fibromyalgia. So I will probably be headed back to the doctor soon. Wish me luck and thank you for your patience. Much love things and ya know, leave me feedback & let me know what you're thinking :)


End file.
